Raymond "Ray" Gaines
Raymond "Ray" Gaines is a rescue helicopter pilot for the Los Angeles Fire Department, strangled husband of Emma, and father of Blake and Mallory. He is played by Dwayne Johnson. San Andreas Ray is a LAFD rescue helicopter pilot. He has assisted in over 600 documented rescues in his life. He gets another when he succeeds in rescuing a woman, Natalie, after her car became stuck on the side of a cliff. He later calls his daughter, Blake, and they talk about her trip to drive her back to school on which they would be embarking soon. Ray is later called into work to assist with rescuing people trapped by the flood created when the Hoover Dam collapsed. Later, when the earthquakes begin, Ray flies into Los Angeles to rescue Emma, who is on the top floor of a high-rise building. They both barely escape alive. They are then called by Blake, who tells them she is trapped in a car in an underground car park. Ray knows that rescue crews would mostly be working above ground, so they fly to San Francisco to rescue her. On the way, Blake calls them, and lets them know that Ben and Ollie had rescued her and that Daniel had done the opposite they plan to meet at Coit Tower. On the way, the helicopter's engine fails, and Ray crash-lands the helicopter near a looted shopping mall in Bakersfield. They find a pick-up truck, and they steal it. On the way to San Francisco, they almost fall into a huge chasm created by the land over the San Andreas fault tearing open. An old couple, whose car has broken down close to the fault, tell Ray that they own an airplane. They drive to an air field and, to say thank you, they give their vehicle to the old couple. When they finally reach San Francisco, another earthquake strikes, and Ray saves many people by telling them to take cover beside a cricket stadium. They get a boat, and see that the Coit Tower sits on is ablaze. Shortly after, the water in the bay begins to recede, and Ray knows this means a tsunami is coming. They manage to ride over the wave with the boat. They then head into the city, which is completely flooded. They find Blake in Daniel's building, but before they can get to her, it begins to sink. Ray enters the building and finds Blake, but is unable to rescue her before she partly drowns. He manages to get to her, and revives her through CPR after several minutes. They then make their way to a relief camp, and they talk about their future. Quotes "Natalie, don't you worry, I'm going to get you out!" "Get to the side of the stadium!" "It's been a long time since I've got you to second base!" "Where are you, what's your Plan B?" "I'm not losing you too." "Now we rebuild."Category:Characters "We're going to go get our daughter " "Blake don't worry I'm going to get you out of here" "Blake don't you quit on me" "Blake breath" "Hi"